User blog:DarkStar Knight/Journal Entries
Note: New entries are at the bottom. For the rest: These journal entries are nothing new; they’re from my talk page, and were transferred to my blog. If you have a problem with something I said in March or April of 2009, go get a f**king time machine and tell it to me then cause I don’t wanna hear about it now! 18:24, 11 March 2009 :Hello and welcome to my talk page. I don't really have much to say now that I haven't already on my profile, except that I defeated the White Fatalis with the help of a friend who's back in town for spring break. It took several tries (because it was his first time fighting Whitey and he kept getting killed by the lightning strikes, not to mention that the game glitched up a lot) but I think it was on the fifth or sixth try that he was experienced enough and we finally defeated White Fatalis. He was using the Quickcaster+ with Death Stench, Obituary, and a couple other armor types and I was using the Dragon Bow Mountain with Garuga armor and the Garuga Mask gemmed for high grade earplug and reckless abandon +1. I had thought about getting the White Fatalis armor, but its dragon resistance is so horrible (negative 35 points with the full set) that I'm probably not going to now. I'll just get the Fatalis Ancestor and the White Fatalis Bow instead. Well anyways, if you have any comments, questions or suggestions about my profile, contributions, etc. feel free to leave them in the comments section below. 22:05, 5 April 2009 :It's been a while since I've said anything on this page; I was hoping that maybe someone would leave a comment, but still none so far. Well, I was expecting Monster Hunter Freedom Unite to be out by now, but apparently it's been delayed til late June. I just hope it isn't delayed again; all I have left with MHF2 are the training missions, the dual Kirin and the dual Rajang mission. I've beaten all the regular training missions with at least one weapon (two for most of them) and I've beaten the Kut-Ku, the Congalala, the Khezu, and the Daimyo Hermitaur with all weapons. I've beaten the Blagonga with all but the lance, but after what happened last time I'm not trying that again anytime soon. As for the special training missions, I've beaten the Cephadrome with all weapons and the Plesioth with one weapon. So I'm still a ways away from getting Barrage Piercing, or for that matter Sword Saint Piercing. And another thing I started doing is getting the White Fatalis Armor, just because I like the defense and the way it looks and to see if the defense actually makes any difference to its suck-@$$ dragon resistance. So far I have all but the White Fatalis Feet, and all I need to get it is one more White Fatalis Webbing and a Lao Shan Ruby. I can get another webbing without too much trouble, but getting Lao Ruby is pretty tough. I've only gotten one, and I used that to make the Dragon Bow Mountain. According to the carves list, the best way to get Lao Ruby is to break Azure Lao's horn, his back, both shoulders and kill him and carve his body...but even then you only have a 12 percent chance of getting it. I usually just use the Smolder Dragonsword and slash/backslash his belly the whole way, using the ultimate spirit combo when I get the chance...but unfortunately no lonsword can reach his shoulders and back, so in my last attempts I used the Monoblos S helmet, guards, coat and leggings and Puppetmaster Vest with the Akantor Bow. I really did a number on Ash Lao Shan with the Akantor Bow and Attack Up (Large), Adrenaline +2, Felyne Heroics and Felyne Large Attack Boost. I broke his horn, easily as usual, and I lost track of how many times I made him fall and lay on the ground. I know I broke his back...but to be honest I'm not sure how you tell if his shoulders are broken. I kept firing at the spikes just above where his front legs seem to end because I assume those are supposed to be his shoulders, but they didn't seem like they broke. But I guess they must've been broken and I wasn't looking closely enough. So, I managed to do all but kill Lao; he was close to death and I would've if I'd spent more time shooting his belly, but I was being extra careful because even the slightest hit means a KO when using Felyne Heroics. I didn't get a ruby, obviously, but maybe next time I'll have better luck. As for White Fatalis, I've killed him a total of 5 times (the first time with my friend's help, but all the others I did on my own). My first solo-kill was with the Dragon Bow Mountain, 70 power coating, power pills, demon flute and the Monoblos S/Puppetmaster armor for Attack Up (Large), Adrenaline +2, Felyne Heroics and Felyne Large Attack Boost. But after that he kept getting me by roaring and attacking while the idiot was still holding his ears, so I had to make a compromise: still use the Felyne Heroics, Felyne Large Attack Boost and power pills/demon flute...but change back to the Garuga armor for high grade earplug and reckless abandon +1 and use the Akantor Bow. I have Glorious Victory, but I haven't tried it with that yet. The Akantor Bow isn't as powerful that way as with the Monoblos/Puppetmaster armor obviously, but still...with an AP of 529, a dragon element of 200 and an affinity of 60%, not to mention high grade earplug which keeps the idiot from turning into a sitting duck, White Fatalis doesn't stand much of a chance. Well aside from that I haven't done much with the game except experimenting with different skills and start collecting different element dual swords. I have the Guild Knight Sabers (great sound effects) and I'm close to getting the Kirin Bolts. I can't remember the names of the others, but I'll have dual swords for all but the sleep and stun elements eventually. 14:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Well it's been over a month again, so it's time for an update. I got the Lao Shan Ruby for the White Fatalis Feet a couple weeks ago, but I didn't get the White Fatalis Webbing until yesterday. I waited until my PSP was fixed, because defeating White Fatalis with a broken analog and R button is impossible. The reason I didn't kill Lao in the earlier attempt was because I was using 2 charges on the Akantor Bow (rapid level 3) when I should've been using just 1 charge (pierce level 3). But I was using Glorious Victory instead of the Akantor Bow when I finally got the Lao Ruby; kind of ironic I suppose. So I finally have full White Fatalis armor. But as I expected, it's negative 35 dragon resistance means that its high defense does little good against monsters that use the dragon element, i.e. the majority of them. But I did come up with a solution, although it looks kind of strange. Since the chest piece only has one slot, I equipped the Silver Sol mail instead and for a weapon used the Daimyo Cutter, which has the highest defense bonus of all the longswords. Then I put a Defense Jewel on the sword and White Fatalis Head and on the remaining armor I put 3 Turtle Jewels and 1 Extinction Jewel. This cancels the dragon resist -10 and gives a 20 point defense bonus; the dragon resistance goes from a ridiculous -35 to a more tolerable -19, and the defense (including Felyne Defense +20, Armorcharm and Armortalon, +36 defense from the Daimyo Cutter, the Defense +20 skill and Armor Flute) goes up to an impressive 613 points! The White Fatalis pieces are each at level 10 now, so it'll have even higher defense once I get some more Heavy Armor Spheres. You loose the Sharpness +1 skill with this particular setup, but the high defense helps to compensate for the low dragon resistance. But to be honest, even with that defense it's not much of an improvement. I tested it out against Crimson Fatalis, and it did about the same as full Silver Sol with defense maxed out at 521 points. Nearly a 100 point difference in defense, but only a 24 point difference in dragon resistance. With Silver Sol you have ESP and Attack Up Small, and you can use the Smolder Dragonsword and a variety of other swords and gem the armor for Sharpness +1, Reckless Abandon +2 and Attack Up Medium, No Steal Effect and Attack Up Large, Dragon Res +10 and Attack Up Medium, High Speed Damage Recovery +1, and a variety of other skills. But to have the same effectiveness with the White Fatalis armor in terms of defending against dragon attacks, the only weapon you can use is the Daimyo Cutter and the only skills you'll have are ESP and Defense +20. Yeah...I'll take my full Silver Sol armor over the White Fatalis Armor any day. The other day someone I know told me that they find the Silver Sol armor to be useless. Useless compared to what, armor that makes you die faster? Armor that requires half a dozen extinction jewels and takes up all the slots just to slightly improve piss poor dragon resistance?! To the one who said Silver Sol armor is useless and to all who are deluded enough to agree, I say this: go f**k your uncle you chicken sh*t-nugget! As far as I'm concerned, Silver Sol is the best blademaster armor in MHF2. You don't have to agree with that, but don't even say that Silver Sol is useless cause if you do you're f**king wrong...period. Alright then, enough about armor for now and on to weapons. Today I finally upgraded the Demon Halberd into the Great Demon Halberd. Had to go on a lot of bug hunts to get the rare scarab because I used the ones I had before to make the Guild Knight Sabers. The tiny sliver of blue sharpness is annoying, but it's not too bad with Sharp Sword and Sharpening Skill Inc. I wanna try it with Ceanataur SUUSS but because it doesn't have a slot I need to get a Hermit Jewel so I can still have RA +2. I need one more Fire Dragon Powder to get a Hermit Jewel, which means going up against the high-rank Teostra, or Cheatostra as I like to call him. I also have the High Sandman Spike now, which will help me to beat the Final Invitation...maybe. I haven't worked much more on the dual swords, but maybe later today I'll try to get the Kirin Bolts. The only other weapon I'm working on getting is the Monoblos Scythe; not a very powerful weapon, but I have every other longsword so I figured I might as well. So that's about it for now. I probably won't make another entry on here until June 23rd or whenever MHF Unite is supposed to come out, assuming they don't delay it again. So until then, goodbye. 00:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : Well, I got MHF Unite yesterday, and so far it's been good. Did some triple-monster multiplayer missions and got some good rewards, including Commendation G, Rathalos Ruby and Monoblos Heart. I did all the new elder quests that were added and now I'm halfway through the 7-star elder cat quests. I already have the Mirage Shotel (called Mirage Finsword in MHFU), the Beat Saber (called the Hornfly Sword or something like that) and the Black Scythe. I just need 1 Chameleos Spike to get the Mirage Finsword+ and 3 Fatalis Webbing to upgrade the Black Scythe. I got a look at the Wolf's Pike (called Daito something) in the preview image, and to be honest I'm a bit dissapointed with the design. One of the custom sword designs I did a while back that I named the Imperial Raven was what I was hoping it would look like, but the one they did is a naginata (like the Demon Halberd) and has an elongated garuga beak as the blade portion. It's okay I guess, just not what I was hoping for. They renamed a lot of the weapons compared to the 2G names; the Akantor Steel Edge is called the Akantor Broadsword S, the Peerless Slasher is called the Hellish Slasher, the Crescent Vice is the Weiss Crescent, the Ancient Dragonsword is the Knockout (or knockdown, something like that) Dragonsword, and so on. I haven't checked all my armor yet, but I'm disappointed with what they did to the Dark Akantor Armor. You can no longer have high grade earplug with it unless you wear the Garuga Mask and gem the armor with some earplug jewels, and if you wear all pieces it requires a shortcharge jewel to cancel the negative distraction skill. Well asside from that I don't have much to report, since I just started MHF Unite last night and haven't played very much, but now that I have it I'm sure that I'll update my talk page more often. And if you haven't already you should check out my fanfiction The Darkstar Knight I'll be updating it again soon, if not tonight then probably sometime tomorrow. And check out the sword creation tutorial video on my user page; it'll show you how to make a basic sword in Photoshop. And if you want to design a sword but don't have Photoshop...well... in that case, you're best bet is to buy Photoshop or find someone who's willing to let you borrow it. It's possible to design high-quality swords in generic programs like MS Paint, but it's a lot more involved and time-consuming. Well anyways I gotta go now, so until my next entry goodbye! 13:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : Well, I think it's time for another update. I'm now a Hunter Rank 9...actually, I've been one for about a week now but I've been busy working on getting weapons and armor. Here's a list of my MHF Unite weapons: the Black Scythe, the Daito Wolf (I just need one more Silver Garuga Pelt to get the Daito Crow), the Lion Emperor Saber, the Mirage Finsword+, the Edelweiss Ice Blade, the Wailing Cleaver, the Big Menacing Scythe, Atlantica (wow, that was a pain to get; I lost count of how many Basarios's I had to hunt to get 2 Str Basarios Wing), the Final Black Katana (very useful, especially since it has 3 slots), the Hermitaur Slasher, Wyvern Blade 'Silver' (just two more Heavy Silver Rathalos Shells and one more Heavenly Rathalos Scale and I'll have Wyvern Blade 'Camellia'), the Exceptional Hornfly Saber, the Killer's Sickle, the Ancient Slayer Dragonwood LS, and last but not least... the Shadow of the Moon. Oh, and I also have the Master Sabers, but I haven't used them yet. Now, for armor. I already mentioned that I have Khezu X and Z and Ceanataur X, but now I also have Ceanataur Z, Garuga X, and my best set...which I just completed earlier this morning...Silver Sol Z! Man, those Heavenly Rathalos Scales are a pain to get. It seems like I had to hunt 3 dozen G-rank Rathalos's just to get 5 Heavenly Scale. The last one was the hardest to get; I had to do the same mission over and over until finally he dropped a shiny and it was a Heavenly Scale! I still gotta get one for Camellia, but I'm so sick of the Rathalos now that that's gonna have to wait for a while. Well, aside from that, I haven't done too much. I only have 2 HR 8 missions left, the one with the Hermitaur and Ceanataur in the arena and the one with the Hermitaur, Ceanataur and Blagonga in the arena. So, in other words, the two hardest HR 8 missions. Yama Tsukami was an interesting fight. I should've read the guide for that one, though, cause the first two tries he knocked me out with that wind vortex from his mouth. But I got him on the third try. I took out the G-rank Shen Gaoren on my first try (quake resistance really helps, wish I'd had it way back when I fought the high-rank Gaoren. I still haven't seen a G-rank Lao Shan mission, though, which ticks me off cause I wanna get the Knockout Dragonsword. Is it an urgent quest that's not available until all other missions have been completed? Maybe it's just cause I haven't beaten all the HR 8 missions yet, I don't know. Anyways, I also did the G-rank Silver Rathalos, obviously, the Golden Rathian (B**chian), and the first G-rank Kirin mission. I struggled with that one, but I still managed to beat him...although I didn't get any Leather Kirin Thunder Tails, which I need to get the Wailing Cleaver Shin. And I gave the Golden Rajang a try, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I couldn't beat him... considering how much of a f**king freak he is. About 600 defense, and he can still almost kill me with just one hit. But now that I have full Silver Sol Z and the Shadow of the Moon, I'd say that my odds are better...although I still may need the help of my friends to beat him. Seriously, the Golden Rajang makes the Rajang from the last game seem like a weakling. Well, I'll let you know how it goes in my next entry. 18:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : I figured out why I didn't have the G-rank Lao Shan before, and it was because I didn't complete the HR 8 missions. But I was wrong about that last mission with the Ceanataur, Hermitaur and Blagonga. I assumed because it was in the great arena that all three of them would be in there at the same time, but thankfully it was one at a time and as a result much easier than I thought. And as for the one with the Hermitaur and the Ceanataur both in the arena, one word...farcasters. If you're doing it solo like I did, bring farcasters and kill the Hermitaur as quickly as you can...because fighting one Ceanataur or one Hermitaur at a time is fine, but if you're fighting them both at once and you can't leave the area...you're screwed. So after that I got the Lao mission, and now all I need to get the Knockout Dragonsword is one Heavenly Lao Shan Scale. I assume that to get it you have to do the same thing as with getting the ruby from the high rank Lao, but so far I haven't had any luck. It's stronger, obviously, so I can't seem to solo-kill it with a bow even with adrenaline and felyne heroics. I even got myself the Ceanataur Bow and tried it with pierce level 5 but still couldn't solo-kill him. So I'll definitely need the help of my friends to get that. And then...there was the Golden Rajang. What does it take to solo-kill a Golden Rajang? Well, I'll tell you. I tried that mission several times, using different longswords, increasing my defense, increasing my thunder and dragon resistance as much as possible...but it seems to me that defense really makes no difference to the Golden Rajang; if it wants to take away 90% of your health with one hit, it'll do it even if your defense is almost 700. But then I remembered the old saying, "Sometimes the best defense is a good offense." And that's when I decided to use my new favorite weapon/armor setup for the first time. Full Silver Sol Z with the Shadow of the Moon, gemmed for Attack up Large and Reckless Abandon +2. This setup also came with defense -20, unfortunately, but I used armor seeds to compensate for that. I would've used an armor flute, but I was out of pale extract and wasn't in the mood for Khezu farming. So with that setup and a demon flute the Shadow of the Moon has over a 1400 attack power, purple sharpness and 70% affinity! It didn't make the mission easy (this is the Golden Rajang we're talking about) but it at least made it possible to solo-kill. I used three shock traps and a pitfall trap on him, and I dodged his attacks as best as I could. He knocked me out twice, and at both times I was at critical health, pinned and with no time or chance to escape. But when I came back after the second KO and did more damage to him he was limping, so I kept going. Finally, when he went back into the cave, I got him! So that's what it takes to solo-kill a Golden Rajang; a max potion, an ancient potion, 20 mega potions, 10 potions, 10 armor seeds (or armor flute, which I probably should've taken the time to get), a demon flute, 3 shock traps, a pitfall trap and the Shadow of the Moon with its attack increased to over 1400 and affinity increased to 70%...not to mention getting knocked out at least once if not twice. Anyone who can solo-kill the Golden Rajang with less than that deserves an award, seriously. The G-rank Final Invitation, which I was expecting to be even harder, was actually easier than the "Child of Chaos"...although that may be because I used the same weapon and armor, speed-killed the first Rajang and brought 11 farcasters and bailed out whenever it was necessary. Perhaps some people consider using farcasters that way to be unfair, but as far as I'm concerned just about all of the G-rank monsters are unfair in terms of attack power, range, technique and because I fight them alone the majority of the time. Fair or unfair, I now have the True Howling Devil Slicer (they call it Wailing Cleaver Shin in Unite, but I like the 2g name better) and the Arch Demon Halberd, a.k.a. the Great Demon Halberd Raksha. It's hard to decide which one I like better; purple sharpness is possible with the True Howling Devil but it's just a sliver and has to be sharpened frequently as a result. I can get slightly more purple sharpness with the Arch Demon Halberd, and it has higher affinity and slightly higher attack power but its thunder attribute isn't half of the True Howling Devil's. For both of them, the ideal skills to have are obviously Sharpness +1, Sharp Sword and Sharpening Skill Inc. but unfortunately I can't have all 3 of those with the Silver Sol Z armor. I'll figure something out eventually. Well, aside from that I also have the Liquid Fire Blade and just need a few more Heavy Lavasioth shells to upgrade it to its final version, and I used the True Howling Devil to drive off the G-rank Daora...not to mention seriously mess him up. I don't know why I never thought of using thunder against Daora; he is made of metal after all, but for some reason it never occurred to me until yesterday. It even helps to reduce his wind shield. I just need some more heavy scales from Daora and 2 more heavy Blagonga fangs and I'll have the Edelweiss Ice Blade+ (think it was called Snow Moon Blossom in the other game; sounds better than Edelweiss. What is that anyways, german? Nothing against germans, just think it would've sounded better if they'd kept the old name.) Well this is getting pretty long, so I'll wrap it up now. Until my next entry, adios and good hunting. 00:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) : Hello again. I meant to do another update sooner, but the last time I tried to get on it wouldn't let me log in. I've made significant progress since the last entry; I now have full Narga X blademaster, in addition to all Narga X gunner except for the cap, which I just need some monster essence to get...although it works fine with the helmet. I have the Midnight Bow, which goes nicely with it when I'm in the mood for bowing. I also have Tigrex X blademaster (wicked armor), all but the helmet and all I need to get the helmet is a Heavenly Scale. I'm working on getting the Gravios Z blademaster but so far I only have the mail and vambraces. I have full Blango X blademaster, which I've used in my attempts to kill the Ukanlos...but I won't be able to solo-kill shovel head until I have the Teostra del Sol, and to get that I need one more Hard Teostra Horn and a Big Elder Dragon Jewel. I tried it with the Imperial Thundersword and got him down to critical health, but the fat f**ker knocked me out before I could finish him off. It makes me wonder if its even possible to solo-kill Ukanlos. Well I'll get it eventually. Aside from that, I also upgraded some of my longswords; I have the Icesteel Blade, the Fatalis Sickle, the Divine Fire Blade, the Edelweiss Ice Blade +, the Daito Crow, Wyvern Blade 'Camellia', the Phantom Mirage, and the Knockout Dragonsword. I got most of those a while ago, the Phantom Mirage and the Knockout Dragonsword are the most recent upgrades. I just need 2 Strong Daora Wings to get the Last Gaelic Flame, a Leather tail and a Big Elder Dragon Jewel to upgrade the Icesteel Blade into Daora's Raid, I still need all parts to upgrade to the Legendary Fatalis Sickle (I have fought the G-rank Fatalis but I haven't killed it yet), and I also need all parts to get the Hellish Slasher and 2 Akantor Spikes and an Ukanlos Stone to get the Akantor Broadsword S. I also plan on getting some of the G series longswords once they're available; Bone Katana 'Dragon' G, Crimson Scythe G, Frost Ripper G, Imperial Sword G, Wyvern Blade 'Holly' G (for obvious reasons), Saber G, Susano Blade G and the Red Dragonsword G. Excluding the G-rank Crimson and White Fatalis missions, which I don't have yet, the only HR 9 missions I haven't beaten yet are The Dark Cataphracts (dual Black Gravios), Descendants of the King (Silver Los and Gold Ian in the Great Arena), and Diamond Dust (Tigrex and Rajang). But it shouldn't take too long before those missions are done and out of the way and I can move on to fighting the G-rank Crimson and White Fatalis. Well, I gotta go now, but I'll put up another update before too long. By the way, sorry I haven't done more work on my fanfiction for those of you who've been anxiously waiting for an update (maybe no one; nobody's commented about it, so I don't know) I also meant to work on that earlier, but I got involved with other stuff and forgot. But I'll work some more on it and update it later, hopefully before the weekend's over. 12:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Question…has anyone anywhere with MHF Unite gotten the Hellish Slasher? Cause I should have it by now, BUT THE GODDAMNED GAME WON’T LET ME GET IT!!! I’ve done all the Fatalis missions and Ukanlos and have every longsword I planned on getting aside from Saber G, Imperial Sword G, Daora’s Raid, the Legendary Fatalis Sickle and, of course, the Hellish Slasher…and all I need to get the Hellish Slasher is one more Strong Fatalis Crimson Wing and one more Big Elder Dragon Jewel. But whether I go to kill Crimson Fatalis or Chameleos, it won’t give me the parts I need no matter what I do! I broke Crimson’s wings, so it should’ve given me another one when I killed it but it didn’t. And I tried the Chameleos with both carving celebrity and luck booster…it made no difference. As if that’s not bad enough, they’re both even stronger than they’d ever normally be; just like the Teostra back when I was trying to get horns for the Divine Slasher. So if anyone has gotten the Hellish Slasher, please tell me what the f**k you did to get it cause this is ridiculous! It can’t possibly be worth the amount of sh*t I’ve gone through trying to get the damned thing! 00:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : Okay nevermind, I got the Hellish Slasher now. God that was a pain in the @$$ to get!!! I don't even wanna know how many potions and mega potions and everything else it took to get it, though! At least the Chameleos wasn't as bad as it's been before, but it was still a major pain. I haven't tried it with Adrenaline and Felyne Heroics and everything else yet to see it's maximum attack power, but with just Attack Up Large, Felyne Attack Boost, charged spirit guage and a power seed it goes up to 1728! But seriously, it's only worth the trouble of getting when used with Sharpness +1, Sharp Sword, Attack Up Large, Reckless Abandon +3 and Art of Unsheathing. 18:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it certainly has been a while since my last post on here. This site is as slow loading as ever. Does anyone else have to spend hours waiting for edits on here to load, or is it just me? Anyways, I finally got around to testing the Hellish Slasher's maximum attack power and I must say I'm once again disappointed. In MHF2 I could take the Divine Slasher up to 2755, but with all the same buffs in Unite (Attack Up Large, Adrenaline +2, Felyne Attack Boost, Felyne Heroics, charged spirit guage and power pills)the Hellish Slasher only went up to 2448! And here I was expecting it to be well over 3000, perhaps even close to 4! So Adrenaline and Felyne Heroics just isn't even worth using anymore. Oh well. Aside from that, I got my main character the Fatalis Z and just need the gauntlets to have full White Fatalis Z. And my secondary character (Natasha) that I made in November or December I was able to get to HR 9 in a little under 200 hours. She doesn't have as many weapons or armor as my main character, but she does have Narga X and just needs one more Heavenly Rathalos Scale to have full Silver Sol Z. I gave the Monster Hunter Tri demo for the Wii a try (my first time using a Wii) and I must say it's gonna take some getting used to; it's gonna be even harder than switching from PS2 to PSP was. By the way, why the hell hasn't anyone commented on my fanfiction?! I expected at least one comment by now, but there's nothing. Well, I've been working on a character illustration and an illustration of the Chameleo-Fatalis, so maybe you people will finally show some interest when I put those up here. If not, then the fanfiction will remain unfinished. It's your loss. New 12:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, somebody please explain WTF I'm doing wrong; G-Rank White Fatalis (injured and driven off twice), by myself, Blackbelt X and Kirin S chest gemmed for Sharpness +1 and Element Attack Up with the Eternal Destroyer (1142 Raw, 1030 Dragon) no ESP for rapid-fire strikes and Felyne Great Break to keep raw damage. Not to mention 12 Large Barrel Bomb + for when he lands. With all of this, why is it that I can't drive that freak off again?!! His armor is in its hardened state and he uses up time by flying up to the tower at every opportunity. I've also tried with the Knockout Dragonsword, Red Dragonsword G, the Legendary Fatalis Sickle...hell, I've even tried with Wyvern Blade Camellia, the Divine Fireblade and Teostra del Sol...they might as well be toothpicks for all the good they've done. Gun Chariot+, Eternal Sacrifice and Akantor Bow with Heroics didn't work, either. I know I can drive him off if his armor returns to normal, but so far nothing I've done has broken through. The last time I had this problem I had to get friends to fight it with me, but I was wondering is there something I haven't tried yet that would allow me to beat it on my own? Please let me know if there is, I'd really appreciate it. If not, guess I'll just have to get help again. It just sucks not being able to beat it on my own. I've soloed almost everything else, even Ukanlos, but this makes that seem easy. Category:Blog posts